pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Murky Cave
Murky Cave (やみの　どうくつ Dark Cave) is a post-game dungeon in Red and Blue Rescue Team. It is the second of two dungeons in the Gengar side plot. It is unlocked after escorting Gengar up to Mt. Freeze to speak with Ninetales. However, to complete the Gengar arc the player MUST play as the starter Pokémon. It consists of 20 floors, however the last floor possesses no boss. However, no food items will spawn under normal circumstances. Monster Houses have a chance to appear, although Kecleon Shops and weather conditions seemingly do not. Plot After escorting Gengar to Mt. Freeze and encountering Ninetales, who tells them to head to Murky Cave in order to lift the curse from Gardevoir and gives them the , Gengar will state for the player to help escort them to Murky Cave during the next day. When the next day arrives, Gengar is seen at the front of the player's house and will only join the player if their leading Pokémon is the one they picked start as (as otherwise, the partner or any recruited Pokémon will not result in him tagging along). The player then has time to get ready, and once ready Gengar will tell the player for wait for him. The two then reach the entrance of Murky Cave and enter. Once at the 20th floor, they place the item Ninetales had given them in the hole and a voice will ask them for a purpose. Gengar will then tell them to get Gardevoir back, but the voice will not let them. The voice then asks the player to step forward and ask them a series of questions. Regardless of how the player answers the questions, the voice will reject Gengar's offer to life the curse. Gengar, then out of desperation, steps up and reveals his eventual guilt for abandoning Gardevoir. This prompts the spirit to then release Gardevoir, seeing now that Gengar has had a change of heart. Gengar, however, does not revert back into his human form and Gardevoir, as an exchange, has amnesia. Gengar, however, does not care whether Gardevoir has memory loss; he is just happy that she is safe. The scene then cuts to Gardevoir in front of the Team Base, thanking he two who she seemingly has never met (as a result of her amnesia). Gengar gives the player a Mobile Scarf as thanks and prepares to leave. Gardevoir then asks for Gengar's name, and Gengar happily answers, starting fresh. Gengar is no longer seen after this point, and it is unknown what has happened to Team Meanies beyond this point. However, Gardevoir can be found in Pokémon Square shortly after and will ask the player to accept them into their team. Pokémon Gallery Download (5)-1.jpg Download (6).jpg Images (2)-0.jpg Download (7).jpg Trivia * The Pokémon found in the dungeon match that with Gengar's typing, with the exception of Cascoon Category:Gardevoir Category:Gengar Category:Dungeons Category:Post-Game Dungeons Category:Poison-Type Dungeons Category:Side Characters Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Bug/Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Poison/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Bug/Poison-type Pokémon